


Sunscreen

by Traxits



Series: The Coast of the Sun [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, OT6, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno needs sunscreen.  Everyone really needs to talk and figure out whose job it is to apply it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during a weird time frame that doesn’t actually exist? As in, where Elena is a Turk but the plot of FF7 hasn’t happened. Because fanfiction and I can. Oh, and general cigarette and alcohol use. Because Turks and 90s fandoms.

It started early on. Almost first thing, even. Right after breakfast, Reeve, yawning and rubbing his eyes, muttered, “We’ll need to get some sunscreen on you.”

Reno’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at Reeve, and his lips pressed together for a heartbeat as he considered it. "Do we, yo?“

Reeve took another long drink from his coffee cup, then met Reno’s gaze, and he leaned forward across the table. Reno froze until Reeve reached out and flicked a piece of Renos’ hair back from his face.

"You’ll burn to a crisp if we don’t,” Reeve murmured.

It wasn’t the first time they’d tried to feed him this line. Tseng had warned him about sunscreen his first day Above, had warned him that the sun was sometimes too bright for someone as pale as him, and it would burn him. As if it could across the sky like that. It was same shit they used to tell Above-Platers on their first trip Below.

Except when they fed those lines to Above-Platers, it had been about the overhead lights in the bottom of the Plate and not about some ball of gas that they’d assured him was thousands of Planet-width’s away.

“Right,” Reno replied after a minute. He wasn’t sure yet if it was a better plan to humor Reeve and let him think he’d one-upped Reno for the moment, or if he should just tell the man he’d already figured out they were full of shit.

He still hadn’t burned in Midgar, after all, and he’d tried for it.

“I’ve got some in my pack–”

“Go grab it then, yo.” Reno waved a hand vaguely over his head, indicating the hall behind him, and he watched Reeve think it over.

Then Reeve asked, voice low, “You’ll wait just a minute for me?”

Reno raised an eyebrow, and Reeve hesitated for just a second more before he jumped up and left. Reno listened to him go, then shook his head and leaned forward to grab one of the pieces of toast Reeve had left behind.

Bird’s nests, he’d called them, but Rude always called them a toad-in-a-hole. Either way, the fried egg in the middle of the toast was pretty good, and Reno slid away from the table with it in hand.

He ate that as he headed out into the courtyard, intent on trying to find somewhere else to be before Reeve got back.

“Reno!”

Reno’s eyes closed for just a second before he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah, Boss?“ he called before he crammed the last of the toast in his mouth.

Tseng stood in the doorway, shirt missing and hair damp. He’d probably already been down to the beach once for one of those sunrise swims that he and Rude both liked. Reno held his gaze easily, and Tseng studied him for a long moment before he asked, "Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Uh… Nah, Boss. Reeve’s gettin’ it, yeah?” He shot Tseng a grin and a thumbs up before he tilted his head toward the walkway down to the beach.

Tseng nodded after a heartbeat, and Reno didn’t let himself glance across the courtyard to see if he could spot Reeve yet. Even though his minutes had to be ticking away by now, he wasn’t about to give up his game yet.

“… Get some from Elena if you go on down,” Tseng finally said, and Reno nodded, his grin widening.

“Always, yo,” he replied, and before Tseng could come up with anything else to add, he bolted. The last thing he needed was to get caught by both Reeve and Tseng, intent on smearing who knew what all over him.

His nose wrinkled at the thought as he took the steps two at a time down toward the beach.

Rude was out in the water with Elena, and they were each sitting astride some kind of boards that Rude had promised he’d get Reno on before the left. Fat chance. Reno dropped down onto the blanket spread out on the sand, though, and he watched them curiously.

They paddled around in the water, splashing at each other and laughing, and Reno couldn’t help but snort and grin just from watching them. Then he glanced back toward the stairs as someone new joined them.

Rufus. He wore a faded Midgar U shirt and a pair of white pants. Reno’s grin widened as he spotted the smear of white across Rufus’s nose, and as Rufus dropped down to sit on the blanket with him, Reno leaned back.

“Reeve get you?”

Rufus’s eyes widened, and he reached up to touch the smear before he frowned and rubbed at it with two fingers. "Yeah,“ he muttered. "Caught me in the hallway.”

Rufus pulled his fingers back, looked at them, and wrinkled his nose. He cast a glance over at Reno, and Reno could feel the tension coiling, ready to spring if Rufus reached for him.

“He’s looking for you,” Rufus said, and he dropped his hand down to smear the stuff against the blanket. Reno shook his head.

“He can look all he wants, yo–”

“Come here.” Rufus sighed as he reached into one of the bags at the edge of the blanket. Reno frowned, watching him intently, and he didn’t move. When Rufus came up with a dark blue bottle, Reno scowled.

“No, I’m not–”

“You will burn. And if Reeve gets ahold of you, it’ll be far worse than this, Reno.” Rufus raised an eyebrow, and Reno bared his teeth for a moment, daring him to try it. Daring him.

But Rufus only crooked a finger, no fear, not even mild concern on his face, and Reno huffed as he finally inched over.

“Fine, yo. Better make it good, Chief. I should–”

Rufus peeled his shirt off before Reno could finish his sentence, and as the shirt fell onto the sand, Rufus leaned in close, his face only an inch or two from Reno’s. Reno lifted his chin faintly, and Rufus grinned, slow and wide and so easy that Reno was momentarily jealous.

“Oh, I’ll make it good,” Rufus murmured. "Have you–“

"Bored t’ death from your talkin’, yo?” Reno countered, and as Rufus’s fingers trailed down his side, nails scratching against Reno’s ribs, Reno chuckled. "‘Cause you’re succeedin’, Chief.“

Rufus’s hand pressed flat against Reno’s side, where he could probably feel Reno’s heartbeat, and Rufus tilted his head slightly, leaning a fraction closer. "Am I?” he murmured.

Reno was the one who closed that distance, and he bit Rufus’s lip. Harder than he probably normally would have, and he didn’t let go until Rufus growled. Then Reno leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows, and he smirked. There was no other word for the expression on his face, and he didn’t have to see it to know that.

Rufus licked his bottom lip, and he straddled Reno’s hips. Then he pulled back to grab the bottle again.

“Reno!”

“Shit,” Reno muttered, and he twisted around to see Reeve bounding down those stairs. Then something cold touched his skin, and Reno jerked, sputtering as he looked back at Rufus.

Rufus’s grin widened. "What, Reno,“ he asked, his voice still in that low purr, "are you bored?”

Reno shuddered as Rufus added some more of that damned sunscreen, and then Reeve dropped onto the blanket with them, branding a tube of something.

Probably the same stupid something that had left that white smear across Rufus’s nose earlier. Reno scowled as they both set to work on covering every inch of him with the sunscreen from the blue bottle, and then Reeve got that tube, and Reno bared his teeth.

“So help me, Tuesti, you put that on me an’ you’re goin’ t’ lose a finger–”

Which was a challenge as much as anything else had been.

Bitten fingertips later– Reno had to spit to try to get the taste of that stuff out of his mouth– and Reno had finally gotten away from them. He rubbed the stuff off his face with a scowl, found where Elena had set up her dark green blanket further down, and stretched out there to feel the sun on his back.

Elena and Rude had long since moved off into the water, balancing on those boards and standing in the middle of waves like something out of a movie, and Reno folded his arms, propped his chin up, and watched them.

Tseng eventually found him, and Reno pointedly ignored him as Tseng knelt down in the sand beside him.

They were quiet for a long moment.

“I understand you bit Reeve.”

Reno’s eyes cut to the side, and he could just barely see Tseng at the angle. But he could hear the smile in Tseng’s voice, and Reno snorted before he shrugged.

“Warned him, yo.”

“… Did they get your back before you bit them?”

“So help me, I’m not in some porno for you t’ smear sticky crap all over, Boss–”

Tseng held up a hand, and Reno fell quiet, still watching him. Tseng smiled before he shook his head.

“Just wait. One of them will forget. You’ll see then why I ask.”

Reno stared at Tseng for a minute more, then sighed and dropped back onto the blanket. He shook his head.

There was a click of the bottle opening, and at least, this time, Reno was braced for it. Tseng took his time, though, and the slow, steady application, the lingering touch, was nothing like the struggle between Reno, Reeve, and Rufus had been.

It was… nice.

Reno still didn’t know what, exactly, he was supposed to do with nice, but for this moment here, he decided the best thing to do was to enjoy it. He could watch Rude and Elena, and he could feel Tseng touching him, and he could enjoy the heat from the sun.

Nice.


End file.
